


Action Items

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Caning, D/s themes, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Multi, St. Andrew's Cross, Threesome, mff, sybian saddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Gold takes Belle and Ariel to the sex cabin, hijinks ensue and the dominant side of Ariel's personality is explored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is, paradoxically, a very relaxing story for me to work on. I dunno why. Enjoy my mindless smut.

Dorian wasn’t sure what he’d done right in a previous life to have Belle so excited in the passenger seat next to him. She was a vision in a pink sundress and no bra. They’d tested some boundaries today, and she had surprised him with her eagerness to share and be shared. They were picking Ariel up for a weekend at the cabin and Belle was wiggling excitedly in the seat as they waited for the redheaded receptionist to come out. She had a bag with her and a pair of short shorts on as she hopped in the backseat of the car.

“Hey, how are you?” Ariel said, leaning forward and biting Belle’s shoulder teasingly.

Belle giggled and leaned back to kiss Ariel on the lips as Dorian pulled back out into traffic. Being with the two of them was like something out of some particularly filthy porno that his sixteen-year-old self would have sold a leg to get his hands on and now it was his life. Sometimes it was hard to believe this was actually all real, but then Belle had appeared and now he he was driving two beautiful women to a secluded cabin so they could all have their ways with each other. 

The drive up to the cabin was largely uneventful until Dorian slid his fingers into Belle. When Ariel noticed what he was doing, she wrapped her arms around the back of Belle’s seat and started teasing her breasts, which had Belle even more wound up than she usually got on these car trips. It was definitely going to be a most interesting weekend for everybody.

Once they’d arrived at the cabin (and Belle had stripped down outside), the entire energy of the trio changed. Ariel was eager to see everything, and Belle was thrilled to show her around. Dorian had forgotten how unorthodox the setup was until he saw Ariel staring at the bed with a smirk on her face. The most impressive part was always going to be the playroom, though, which he kept locked as a matter of principle.

“Can we go in, Mr. Gold?” Belle asked sweetly, pressing her naked body against him and fiddling with his buttons.

“Is that how you ask for things?” he asked her teasingly. He desperately wanted to get the two of them in there and see what happened, but this wasn’t the time to start letting his authority slip. Especially since Ariel was very interested in taking control of Belle to a degree as well. While he didn’t mind sharing with the redhead, he felt it was probably rather important to keep himself in control at least until boundaries had been fully established. It wouldn't do any good at all to let Ariel take over only to have her leave in a few weeks and leave Belle feeling less interested in him.

Belle glanced back at Ariel with a sultry smile before she dropped slowly to her knees at his feet. She was showing off, and something about that awoke the little demon that sat on his shoulder during these encounters and whispered filthy things for him to do to her into his ear.

“Please, Mr. Gold?” she said sweetly, running her palms up his thighs slowly. “I’d like for you to take us into the playroom.”

He stroked his fingers through her hair and she bit her lip and tilted her head into his palm submissively. She was his in every way, and he loved every second of it. He dragged his thumb across her lower lip, drawing it out from between her teeth and toying with it for a moment.

“You may go in,” he said at last. “Get the key.”

The key was kept on top of the doorframe, and he watched as Belle stretched up on her tiptoes to fetch it down. She was still reaching when he suddenly spanked her ass hard, causing her to yelp before she glanced back at him with a smile on her face. Something about having Ariel here excited him, but also made him _need_ to assert his dominance of Belle. It was strange and primal and erotic, and he was looking forward to seeing how far it would go this weekend.

Belle unlocked the door and then offered Dorian the key back. He put it back in its place above the door as the two women entered the room ahead of him. Belle was grinning happily as Ariel looked around with awe on her face. It really was a very well stocked dungeon, and since Ariel was new to this whole thing he suspected she’d probably never seen anything quite like it before.

“Nice place you’ve got here,” Ariel said, walking to the wall and picking up a leather flogger which she tested on her palm. “Have you two used all of this?”

“A lot of it,” Belle said proudly.

“Even that?” Ariel said, nodding towards the St. Andrew's cross in the middle of the room.

“Would you like to see her in it?” Dorian asked before Belle could reply to her friend. This was still _his_ domain, after all, no matter that he'd set it up specifically for Belle.

“I think I would,” Ariel said, glancing back at Belle. “Is there anything special she needs for it?”

“It has cuffs built in, but if you’d like to try sonething out on her be my guest.”

Ariel looked back at Belle coyly before she returned to the shelf of toys. She perused them slowly, and Belle was visibly squirming now at the possibilities of what was coming.

“Any suggestions?” Ariel asked. She was deferring to him in matters of Belle, which he very much appreciated. He would let her go as far as both women liked, but aside from his desire to maintain control he also didn't want Belle to get hurt accidentally, and Ariel was inexperienced and eager – two things that were potentially very dangerous if he didn't supervise. 

“That depends on what you want to do,” he replied, going to stand next to the redhead. “If you want to punish her, then there’s that flogger you’re holding, or perhaps a paddle. If you want to make her scream, I’d suggest the magic wand and an anal vibrator. If you turn both on high and leave her there she won’t even be able to stand within a few minutes and it’ll just be the cuffs holding her up. If you want to make her beg, then two plugs inside her and the chastity belt on top.”

Ariel was staring openly at Belle now, and Belle was flushed with arousal at being the topic of this particular conversation.

“What if I want to try all three?” Ariel said at last. “I want to see her beg me to make her scream.”

His trousers felt tighter at the suggestion, and he was sure this was going to be an extremely pleasant evening as he retrieved the necessary items and brought them to a table next to the cross.

“Put her in the cuffs,” he told Ariel. “She needs to be facing away from us.”

Ariel nodded and guided Belle into position before she fastened her arms into the soft leather cuffs. She knelt to fasten Belle’s ankles so she was spread eagled and helpless. Before standing, Ariel ran her fingers up between Belle’s legs like she was tickling her before she brushed her fingers over her pussy and pinched her clit so hard Belle let out a little squeak. Ariel grinned and licked her fingers before standing up and turning back to Dorian for direction.

He handed Ariel two nipple clamps connected by a thin chain with no instruction. He wanted to see if she knew their use, and also what she’d do with them.

“What are these for?” Ariel asked after staring at them for a few seconds.

“Her nipples,” he replied. “Put them on and the harder you pull the tighter they’ll get.”

Ariel smiled wide at the prospect, and stood behind Belle to tease her nipples with her fingers until Belle was moaning and bucking her hips back against Ariel in a desperate beg for attention.

“She’s ready,” he said and Ariel nodded and spread one of the clamps to fasten it over Belle’s left nipple and then her right. Belle was still moaning, though it was higher in pitch now and her wriggling had become more desperate.

“Should they be tighter?” Ariel asked him, and he nodded. This was probably the sexieset thing he’d ever seen in his life, and Ariel stretched the chain out until Belle gasped sharply.

“That’s good for now,” he said. “Isn’t she beautiful like that?”

“She is,” Ariel replied, running her fingers down Belle’s hips and stroking her ass. “Can I taste her or will that ruin the effect?”

“That would be a good idea,” he said. “Not too long, though. If you really want to see how well she can beg you have to leave her on edge.”

Ariel nodded and dropped to her knees behind Belle. She bit her ass teasingly before ducking her head to draw her tongue from the front of Belle’s slit down to her pussy. He couldn’t quite see everything Ariel was doing, but Belle was whining wordlessly and he could tell that Ariel couldn’t reach her clit from where she was. He almost felt bad for her, except he knew that Belle loved every moment of it at least as much as he did.

Belle was leaning back as far as she could to follow Ariel when the redhead finally pulled away and slapped Belle’s ass again.

“Is there a way to keep her from moving so much?”

“How still would you like her to be?”

“Not completely still,” Ariel said. “It's sexy when she squirms.”

“Here,” he said, offering her the roll of bondage tape. “You can tape the chain to the cross if you like.”

Ariel took it eagerly and did as instructed. Belle didn’t even try to resist, though when Ariel started stroking her clit she seemed to realize how much range of motion she’d surrendered. Ariel only went for a few seconds before she slapped Belle’s ass again and then again on the other side, making her sway a little bit.

“How do you feel?” he asked Belle once Ariel had gotten bored with spanking her.

“Good,” she said. “I really want to come, Mr. Gold.”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he replied. “Don’t you want to show Ariel how good you are at this?”

Belle nodded and he nodded to Ariel who slapped Belle’s ass harder this time.

“Use your words, Belle,” he scolded.

“Yes, Mr. Gold, I’m sorry,” she said. “I want to show Ariel.”

“Good girl,” he said coming forward to stroke her hair softly. “Tell Ariel your safe words.”

Belle recited the red-yellow-green system by rote, and then he stepped away so that the session could continue. Dorian rather enjoyed directing Ariel. As much as he loved touching Belle himself, giving Ariel permission for everything she was doing to Belle seemed to be increasing her anticipation and was turning him on fiercely. He could control both of them in that way, and having that kind of power was intensely erotic.

“You’ll need to lubricate this however you like,” he said, offering Ariel a thick vibrating plug. “But it goes in her ass.”

“ _Any_ way I like?”

“There’s a bottle of lube for it, but it’s clean. So feel free to use your imagination.”

Ariel eyed the plug for a moment before she pulled her shorts and panties down and dropped to her knees behind Belle with her legs spread. Ariel made a show of pushing the toy into her pussy and fucking herself with it as Belle tried to strain to see with her movement being so restricted. Dorian was certain that he was going to explode when Ariel pulled the plug out and shoved it into Belle’s pussy as well. Belle gasped as Ariel teased her with the toy, pulling it out slowly before pushing it back in, letting Belle feel how wide it was before she pulled it out and started fucking herself with it again. Dorian was painfully aroused now, and they’d barely even started. Finally, Ariel pulled the toy out of herself and slowly pushed it into Belle’s ass. Belle had been fucked by this toy before, but it was the largest one that he’d ever tried in her and it always set her nerves on edge, especially when it was vibrating.

He moved forward and carefully twisted the end to set it on a low speed, which had Belle bucking forward from the sensations. Ariel (who had cast aside her panties and shorts now) was watching in fascinating as Belle whimpered and tugged her bonds.

“She likes that, doesn’t she?”

“She loves it,” he said. “She can come from it, though not at that speed and not this soon. She needs a lot of trading first.”

“Can I see?” Ariel asked coyly, stroking Belle’s ass gently.

“We can try,” he said as coolly as he could manage when his cock felt like it might actually explode. “But I thought you wanted her to beg.”

Ariel grimaced and nodded and he totally understood the sentiment. Every time he had Belle like this he wanted to do everything all at once, it was an exercise in patience.

“Did you want to try the flogger?” he asked and Ariel’s face brightened up as she took it in hand and tested the weight of it.

“Can you show me how to use it?” Ariel asked coyly. “I don’t want to hurt her too much.”

He knew she was doing it to tease Belle, but that was the whole point of this scene and he stood behind Ariel with her bare ass pressed against the front of his trousers while he guided her arm with his as she brought the flogger down across Belle’s ass.

“Start light,” he said as he guided her. “Work your way up if you want to leave marks, but once she’s warmed up she’s unbelievably sensitive. Don’t hit her harder than a gentle tap above the waist or below her knees, but everything in between is safe.”

Belle was always so responsive, and the added arousal of hearing what was coming before it landed seemed to have her especially sensitive – or maybe it was from knowing he was touching Ariel while she was tied up. Either way, she was squirming hard with each stroke of the flogger and was already screaming in pleasure.

“Do you mind if I try some of the toys for myself?” Ariel asked after a little while. “I’ve never seen so many and I’m really enjoying watching her.”

“Not at all,” he said. “Belle particularly enjoys the sybian over there if you’d like to try that.”

Ariel looked over to where the sybian saddle sat against the wall with the restraints on it that he used to tie Belle to the floor while she rode it.

“Do want to tie me to it?” Ariel asked, looking over at Belle. “Is that how she’s usually on it?”

“It is,” he said. “She rides it for hours sometimes if she’s been good – or bad, depending.”

“Alright,” Ariel said with a shrug, settling on it comfortably and placing her hands and legs in the restraints on the floor.

Dorian definitely couldn’t believe his luck now. Ariel hadn’t ever seemed interested in being tied up, and now she was asking for him to bind her to the floor. He fastened the cuffs around her ankles and wrists, and then set the toy on low before increasing the speed until she was comfortable.

Ariel was beautifully responsive, riding the saddle slowly and moaning as she did. The sound of it had drawn Belle’s attention, so Dorian turned his attention back to his submissive girlfriend where she still stood with the vibrator running in her ass.

“How are you doing, sweetheart,” he asked as he exchanged the soft leather flogger for a stiff cane. “Are you ready for more?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” Belle said. They were both showing off for Ariel a little bit, but he was determined to keep Belle and he would do what he needed to establish that dominance in front of Ariel.

He tapped her lightly with the cane to warn her of what was coming, and she whimpered in anticipation before screaming outright as the toy came down across her ass hard. He gave her a few seconds to settle before he switched her twice in quick succession. He was careful to keep the caning to her ass and thighs like he’d instructed Ariel to do, but that didn’t stop him from tracing the tip of it down her spine from her neck to her asshole before swatting her again.

“Oh God, Mr. Gold,” Belle yelped. “Oh please, Mr. Gold…”

“Please what?” he asked. He could hear Ariel moaning louder in what sounded like an orgasm, and he was sure that was part of what was setting Belle off.

“Please fuck me,” she whimpered. “Please I need your cock.”

“Where do you want it?” he asked, smacking her across her ass again. He was waiting for a particular answer, and he’d keep toying with her until he got it.

“Please,” she whimpered as Ariel cried out with an orgasm. “Please, I need to come.”

“Not yet,” he said, dropping the cane and coming to stand behind her. “You don’t need to come yet.”

Belle whimpered and he slapped her pussy softly. She was soaking wet, and he slapped her again and she pitched backwards onto his shoulder before crying out at the clamps pulling on her nipples. Ariel was moaning and Dorian turned Belle’s head so she could watch her friend getting off again.

“Please fuck me,” Belle said again as he spanked her pussy again. “Let me have your cock.”

“Where do you want it?” he asked again.

“Anywhere,” she said with a high pitched whine. “Please Mr. Gold just fuck me.”

“That’s my good girl,” he said. He pulled the tape off of the cross to free her breasts before he unfastened the bonds to the cross and she fell limp in his arms.

Dorian led her towards the center of the room near where Ariel sat still on the saddle, obviously still enjoying her use of it as she rode it. He carefully guided Belle down to her knees on the floor facing away from her friend and petted her hair.

“Show me how much you want it,” he said to her as she looked up at him with big blue eyes. “Prove your devotion, sweetheart.”

Belle nodded and made quick work of his trousers, freeing his cock and sucking it down greedily. She had such talented lips it took all his effort not to come right then from her ministrations, but she was clearly desperate and needy and he loved it. He loved watching her, and he loved the sound of Ariel getting off watching it. Belle was deep throating him expertly and he suddenly had to be inside of her.

“Do you think she’s earned it?” he asked Ariel, who was watching in fascination.

“I think so,” she said. “Do you want some help with her?”

“No, you enjoy yourself,” he replied. He wanted Ariel to just watch this time. He wanted her to see how well he could fuck Belle and what she’d do for him. He turned his attention back towards Belle, who had slowed down but not stopped or touched herself like a good girl. “On your hands and knees facing Ariel,” he said.

She didn’t have to be told twice, scrambling to get in position as he stripped and knelt behind her. He lined himself up with her pussy and slid in easily. She was absolutely drenched, and he was only able to get a few good thrusts in before she was screaming the word _please_ and coming on his cock. He slapped her across her bright red ass hard and she yelped.

“Is that how we ask permission?” he said, spanking her again.

“No, Mr. Gold, I’m sorry,” Belle said, her voice getting higher pitched as he thrust into her hard again. “I’ll do better next time.”

“I know you will,” he replied. “Show Ariel what a good girl you can be.”

Belle nodded and whimpered as he slowly started thrusting the plug in and out of her ass before pulling it out completely. He slid his cock out of her pussy and lined himself up with her ass.

“Ask me nicely,” he said.

“Oh _yes_ ,” she exclaimed. “Yes, please Mr. Gold, please fuck my ass.”

He watched Ariel’s face as he slowly slid into Belle again. The redhead looked completely gone, her eyes were completely black with arousal and she had flushed down to the rose tips of her nipples as he fucked Belle. He’d never seen Belle’s face when he took her like this, but if it was anything like Ariel’s watching her then he needed to get a mirror in here because it was glorious. He teased Belle's clit as he fucked her, and soon enough he felt her start to tense up again.

“Please, Mr.Gold, may I come?” Belle moaned.

“You can when Ariel does,” he said. He backed off of teasing her a bit, wanting to see the two girls coming together more than he wanted to test Belle.

Ariel seemed to be enjoying her newfound power over her friend, and was riding the saddle with renewed vigor. Fortunately for Belle, it didn’t take Ariel very long at all to begin crying out with pleasure again, and then Belle was completely gone, screaming and convulsing with an orgasm that Dorian finally let drag him over the edge and he thrust into her one final time as he came.

He collapsed around Belle at first, holding her body tight to his while she shuddered out her aftershocks. Once she’d settled enough, though, he turned off the sybian and untied Ariel before returning to wrap himself around Belle again. She was still panting heavily, and he stroked her hair back from her face while she snuggled into his arm beneath her head. Ariel came to lay down next to them after a bit, facing the pair and tangling her legs in theirs, clearly not entirely sure what to do but wanting to be involved in this as well.

“Come here,” he said, gesturing for Ariel to come forward and press against Belle from the front.

Ariel moved closer again and he heard the sound of the little chain on the nipple clamps being moved.

“Do you want these off?” Ariel asked and Belle nodded.

“Gently,” Dorian said since words seemed to be beyond Belle for the moment.

Ariel nodded, and he felt Belle flinch as the clamps were removed and tossed back in the general direction of where they belonged. Ariel moved closer again, kissing Belle’s forehead and holding her hands while they recovered.

Dorian stopped petting Belle long enough to take Ariel's arm and draw the redhead closer until she was close enough for Belle to put her arms around her friend, and Ariel took over stroking Belle’s face while he held both women in his arms while they all recovered. It was definitely going to be a _very_ pleasant weekend, if not a relaxing one.


End file.
